1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle, and more particularly to a receptacle which is swivellable and can prevent from loosening.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional electrical receptacle has a swivellable type which comprises a swivel device and conductors. The conductors are mounted in a trough of the swivel device and have contacting points at the bottom thereof and extends from the shell.
The conventional device has a number of shortcomings, one of which is that the feet of a plug are inserted into the receptacle directly without any fixture to hold the plug from loosening when they are pulled by force accidentally.